Hitherto, when stapling or hole-punching (hereinafter referred to as finishing when necessary) is set at the time of printing, a setting screen provided by a printer driver or a setting screen displayed by a control panel of an image forming apparatus is used. The user sets by changing the screen to one corresponding to an appropriate hierarchy, pressing a button to validate the finishing, and pressing a selection button to select a position on a sheet where the finishing is to be performed.
However, this has a problem that the buttons must be pressed plural times before the finishing is set, and the setting can not be changed after the setting is performed. Even if the hierarchy is provided in order to solve the problem, the hierarchy to be operated becomes deep, and there is a problem that the number of times of button operation increases before the finishing is set.
Further, the user is required to memorize that the setting of the finishing belongs to which hierarchy, and when the user does not memorize, the user must search for the setting screen of the finishing when the setting of the finishing is performed.
Besides, when the setting screen of the related art is used, the setting of the finishing is performed by the button operation, and the user who does not perform the finishing on a daily basis is difficult to understand this operation.